


Belief

by kiitos



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds Kit amongst the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Kit watched the clouds. He was lying on his back in a nameless field and just watching endless white roll past him. After an amount of time (could have been a moment, could have been a whole day) the grass beside him rustled and without looking he knew someone was there. That cloud reminded him of a bottle of wine that he could never afford.

“If the farmer whom owns this field catches you, you will be in serious trouble.” Will informs him mildly.

Kit snorts inelegantly. “I care not, I could easily outrun some poxy farmer.”

“Ah but his dog might not be so easily bested.” Will replies and Kit can hear the smirk twisting softly around such simple words. That is the beauty of Will, he can transform the mundane into the desperately powerful with a flick of his wrist or quirk of his lips. Kit sort of hates him.

“I have only to be faster than you, dear William.” Kit says with a grin of his own and full on laughs when the dandelion seeds utterly fail to convey Will’s mock indigence.

“You would leave me behind?” Will asks softly after a moment, so softly that Kit rolls over onto his side to better hear him.

“Never.” He promises with a fleeting kiss. “I would never leave you behind.”

Will smiles and pulls him down by the ruffled shirt for a deeper kiss, a gently dancing thing that leaves the both of them without breath.

Will murmurs when they separate, “I believe you.”


End file.
